Hades
Hades (ハーデス, Hādesu) is a recurring demon in the series. History Hades, the unseen one, is known as the king and supreme ruler of the underworld originating from the myths of ancient Greece. Born from the union of Chronos and Rhea, he later participated in the war against the Titans and successfully won along their siblings. While Zeus and Poseidon ruled the sky and the sea territory respectively, he claimed the darkest place, located insight the earth, where the light of sun is not allowed to shine, which is the realm of the dead (although he's not the god of death himself, as the role would be taken by Thanatos). His duty subsequently made him often unable to leave his own world and therefore, he is not considered as one of twelve olympians, but still referred as one of the principal gods. He has many assistants and servants, among others are the judges who judge the human soul (Minos, Rhadamanthys, and Aiacos), Cerberus the guardian of the underworld, and the Moirae who control over fate. One of the most famous myth mentioned in history is the abduction of Persephone, goddess of spring, where Hades kidnapped her. Demeter demanded her daughter to be released and he did, but not before giving the pomegranate fruit to Persephone, which made her the queen of underworld, therefore every half year must she return to him. Hades also appears in the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Death Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Death Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' Profile ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Hades of the Death Arcana is obtainable after the player successfully finds the Yellow Owl Mask. He becomes Eikichi Mishina's ultimate Persona. Hades' appearance is devilish, donning a dark, gothic fashioned robe and his head is completely covered, a tribute to his origin. His right hand carries a tri-skull ornament which could be a symbol of Cerberus or simply his lordship over the dead. Hades speaks in a very effeminate tone, reflecting his nature of being the lord of the netherworld or the androgyny of that Eikichi indulges in. In the Japanese version both forms of Hades even address themselves using "warawa" (妾), an archaic feminine first person pronoun. His skills in battle are related to water and darkness elements. He has immunity against water and holy attacks, and a weakness toward fire attacks. Hades will receive immunity against darkness only when he defeats his reverse self. His ultimate ability Bloody Honeymoon can be fused to perform the Grand Cross, as long as Apollo, Artemis, Venus, and Chronos have mastered their own special ability and participate in the same battle. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Hades in this game appears in the golden metalic form summoned by Metal Eikichi of the Metal Trio. Much like the Reverse Hades, his ultimate attack is Bloody Divorce rather than Bloody Honeymoon. Stats ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *Hades is initially weak against Darkness. If the player has Eikichi equipped with Hades to initiate the boss battle in Scorpio Shrine, after the fight the weakness of Darkness will be removed but instead immune to it. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' Trivia Hades appears a palette swap for Jiraiya in Persona 4 Arena when using Yosuke Hanamura's Eikichi palette swap Gallery hades.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children White Book. Hades.gif|Sprite of Hades from DemiKids Category:Death Arcana Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas